mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel Mafia VI
| image = File:AS5.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Season 5 | host = Araver | link = BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2017-09-02 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Sparrowhawk #dee #Marquessa #Hirkala #Takari #maurice #nana7 #Boquise #aura #Jay Gold #plasmid #Insaner | first = Insaner & Jay Gold | last = boquise, dee | mvp = sparrowhawk | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Araver based on previous series (Angel Mafia V, Angel Mafia IV, Hirk's: Angel Mafia III: Season 2, Angel Mafia II, Angel Mafia). It began on September 2nd, 2017 and ended in a Goodie win in D4 (September 11th). Game Mechanics Classic 8 Goodies vs 3 Baddies vs 1 Indy Rules *OOA: Block > Save > RID Kill > Kill > Spy. Kills are not blocking. *BTSC breaks only existing BTSCs, even if they were established the same night they are correctly broken. Spike starts the game in a BTSC, Fred's correct guess will make her see that BTSC even if it is disrupted the same night. *Baddie ODTG insta RID kill is outside OOA, it happens instantaneously and is announced by host in a separate post only if successful. *NP shows only Kills and Saves. DP shows lynched player's role, no indication on vote manipulation. *Tie: D1 No lynch. D2+ All lynched. *Blocks will count as successful if the block went through unstopped by another block. Daily actions are blockable. Blocked players will be told so. Two blocks blocking each other = both fail. *No abstaining is allowed, every player starts the day with a vote on self. *Statement must be chosen by Lorne from the thread, host holds the right to refuse to answer for out-of-game, paradoxes or illogical. Answer is from the host's PoV i.e. absolute truth for the game. *Indy cannot tie win with Goodies and Baddies unless all planets align and conspire to make it so i.e. the game ends with the last 2 remaining factions die out in the same phase. If all 3 factions die out in the same phase, only the host wins. Role Description Goodies: Wolfram & Hart (L.A. branch) - former Angel Investigations and friends are now working as the L.A. branch of their once nemesis Wolfram & Hart corporation. Fighting evil ... inside an evil corporation - the belly of the beast. WinCon - Remove Baddies (Circle of the Black Thorn) & Indy from the game #'Angel' - Vampire - Vampire with a soul, still seeking atonement for past crimes. Now the CEO of Wolfram & Hart LA Office with a lot of resources at his disposal. He can stalk and kill one player each night, but his own army of bodyguards makes it hard for him to Role-ID his enemies. Has BTSC with Nina. (Kill / BTSC) #'Spike' - Vampire / Ghost - Magically delivered by FedEx to Angel's office, he is now trapped as a ghost in the afterlife, pretty much insubstantial. However he is far from useless as he can submit a subset of at least 3 names each night (not himself) and will be find out if any Baddies are present. (Sorta spy) #'"Wes"' (Wesley Wyndam-Pryce) - Human - He still does what he has to do to protect others and what he knows is right. Of course, making the hard decisions means he can save one person per night except himself. Instead, he can decide to set a trap and take a would-be attacker with him in death. (Save / Martyr) #'"Fred"' (Winifred Burkle) - Human - Extremely smart, but still pretty crazy, she has found plenty of intriguing mysteries in the science lab. Focused on turning Spike back from his ghost form, she experiments each night. If she RID guesses Spike correctly, they gain BTSC and Spike becomes a vampire again (flavor only), if Spike dies she gains a RID Kill. (Guess) #'"Gunn"' (Charles Gunn) - Human - Former tough street kid with a moral compass, has undergone some kind of surgery that enhanced him to the point where he definitely has the expertise needed to head the Legal Department. Each night can incapacitate a person using shady legal means and find his/her type (Human / Non-Human). (Block) #'"Lorne"' (Krev-Lorne Swath of the Deathwok Clan) - Demon/Pylean - He naturally became the new head of Wolfram & Hart's Entertainment Division with various business deals in the film industry. Unfortunately, he chose to have his sleep removed which an empath should never-ever-do. As his sleep deprived skills manifest subconsciously his cynicism grows and so does his temper. Whenever he hits a high note he will block a player's action. ODTG can ask the host if a statement is true. (Block) #'Harmony Kendall' - Vampire - former nemesis turned secretary. Because it's always good to have a familiar face around that keep the blood cool. She sure can run tasks around the office or at least follow people around. (Spy). If she chooses X as target, she has a choice between 2 spy options: #*A. Follow spy: will find out who X targeted at night (regardless of correctness for RIDs) or "stayed home" for any inactiveness or blocked actions or day actions. #*B. Intercept spy (reverse-follow spy): will get a list of players that targeted X at night (including RIDs on X, regardless of correctness) or just her name if no one acted on X. #'Nina Ash' - Werewolf - a young art major biten by a werewolf and saved by Angel. She voluntarily submits to being caged during the full moon. Well, up until Angel asked her out for coffee and now they have BTSC. (Vanilla / BTSC). Baddies: Circle of the Black Thorn. Wincon - the driving force behind the apocalyptic plans, they actually like to amass power for themselves and as such cannot tolerate interference from anyone regardless of faction (last standing). NK has a carrier but cannot be blocked only saved from. Carrier is only used for story purposes and in case Wesley martyrs. #'"Archduke Sebassis"' - Demon - A hairless demon with antelope-like horns and pointed ears. He commands demonic legions that he can send each night to block a person. ODTG can insta-RID Kill but will not be able to use his action that night (or the next night if it is day). (Block) #'"Cyvus Vail"' - Demon - A powerful red-skinned warlock with vast economic power. Can redirect one vote (if blocked at night, he cannot). (Vote manip) #'"Senator Helen Brucker"' - Demon - Green-blooded demon in a human host with the ambition to become the president. She has numerous vampire bodyguards and campaign staff. Each night can RID guess two persons that share a BTSC. If successful, this breaks the BTSC permanently. (BTSC breaker) Indy: Child of the Senior Partners - Survive the Apocalypse (last standing) #'"Eve"' - Human - The primary liaison with the Senior Partners comes and goes at her leisure, usually stirring up trouble as she goes. She has immortality but she will have to renounce that at some point. Immortality works only for N1 & N2 (will be shown as saved by Wesley if targeted by a successful NK) and does not save from being lynched. Can make her vote count x2 (if blocked at night, she cannot.) Each night can RID guess 1 person as Angel and 1 person as Spike, trying to find the vampire becoming human in the Shanshu Prophecy. If at least 1 RID is correct and target is alive at the end of the night, she gains a RID Kill each night. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies: #maurice - Angel - Vampire #Boquise- Spike - Vampire / Ghost #Jay Gold - "Wes" (Wesley Wyndam-Pryce) - Human #Aura - "Fred" (Winifred Burkle) - Human #Marq - "Gunn" (Charles Gunn) - Human #Dee - "Lorne" (Krev-Lorne Swath of the Deathwok Clan) - Demon/Pylean #Nana7 Harmony Kendall - Vampire #Hirkala - Nina Ash - Werewolf MVP: sparrowhawk Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster Host:Araver #Sparrowhawk - Cyvus Vail - Lynched D4 #dee - Lorne #Marquessa - Gunn - Killed N2 by Angel #Hirkala - Nina - RID Killed N3 by Eve #Takari - Archduke Sebassis - Lynched D2 #maurice - Angel - Killed N3 by Cyvus Vail #nana7 - Harmony - Killed N2 by Archduke Sebassis #Boquise - Spike #aura - Fred - Lynched D3 #Jay Gold - Wesley Wyndam-Pryce - Killed N1 by Helen Brucker and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce #plasmid - Eve - Killed N4 by Cyvus Vail #Insaner - Helen Brucker - Killed N1 by Helen Brucker and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games